wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:World of Warcraft Wiki
Witamy! Ta strona jest dla was - stworzona specjalnie do prowadzenia rozmów, debat i dyskusji o różnych tematach związanych z World of Warcraft - wystarczy kliknąć link "Edytuj tę stronę" w górnym menu. Można również kliknąć link "Dodaj wiadomość", aby w prosty sposób dodać komentarz wraz z określonym nagłówkiem. Pamiętajcie o wstawianiu własnych podpisów - służy do tego odpowiedni przycisk na pasku narzędzi nad okienkiem edycji. 09:49, 14 sie 2008 (UTC) Jednozdaniowe artykuły Sugerowałbym, żeby umieścić gdzieś ostrzeżenie - prośbę, żeby NIE zakładać jednozdaniowych artykułów, jeśli można znaleźć w sieci więcej informacji na temat (chodzi mi m.in. o niektóre artykuły o klasach postaci albo świeży artykuł Ethereal. Takie artykuły tylko obniżają, według mnie, jakość całości wiki. :Czasem zdarzają się hasła, których wyjaśnienie wymaga rzeczywiście wpisu jedno- lub dwu zdaniowego, ale to zdecydowana mniejszość. Niezależnie od tego jak wyraźnie byśmy pisali, żeby takich wpisów nie tworzyć, to i tak jedyne co możemy, to oznaczyć stosowne artykuły stubem. 12:35, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) Rośniemy Właśnie pojawił się sześćsetny artykuł�:) do 72 tysięcy artykułów z angielskiej Wowwiki jeszcze nam sporo brakuje, ale czynimy postępy :) Na chwilę obecną jesteśmy na czwartym miejscu pod względem liczby artykułów (sprawdzałem Wowwiki według wersji językowych z angielskiej wersji strony). Przed nami są jeszcze Hiszpanie i Francuzi, więc do boju, koleżanki i koledzy! :) :Osobiście chciałbym jeszcze dodać że znacznie zwiększyła się aktywność na tej wiki. Coraz więcej redaktorów wyraża swoją chęć do pisania, tłumaczenia kolejnych artykułów. I pomyśleć że już sam chciałem dać sobie spokój :) a tu proszę: Tyle do roboty :D. Ważne artykuły Co prawda nie powinniśmy sobie narzucać tematów do pisania, jednak myślę że przydałoby się napisać artykuły o profesjach, klasach i rasach. Ktoś kto wejdzie na naszą wiki na pewno zajrzy od razu do tego, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o samej grze. Gdy skończę tłumaczyć artykuł o trenerze, zacznę pisać o profesji First Aid. Pozdrawiam, 20:05, 21 kwi 2009 (UTC) Tłumaczenie nazw Polecałbym nie tłumaczyć nazw własnych (tj. nazw dolin, frakcji itp) bo to wg. mnie kiepsko wygląda. I raczej nie jest zgodne z zasadami. --[[Użytkownik:E-ressistance|'E-ressistance']] (dyskusja · wkład) 14:23, 31 maj 2009 (UTC) :Zgodne z zasadami czego? Poza tym, jakbyś nie zauważył, to hasła dotyczące lokacji mają ZAWSZE brzmienie angielskie, więc szukając czegoś trafisz na to, czego szukasz pod nazwą taką, jaka istnieje w WoW. :Może zgodnie z zasadą, że nazw własnych się nie tłumaczy? Ja polecił bym dawać przetłumaczone nazwy (gdyż przejawiają wartość merytoryczną) w nawias :No niestety, już zbyt wiele artykułów pozostało napisanych, aby to wszystko poprawiać. Poza tym, nie ma to sensu. Angielska nazwa i tak widnieje dużymi literami w nagłówku artykułu, a i przy jej wyszukiwaniu nie ma problemu. Wszystko jest w porządku. 22:16, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) :Myślę, że to powinno być podpięte do tej dyskusji więc: :Tłumaczenia nazw własnych, których używamy tutaj, wraz z odniesieniami i uzasadnieniami są dostępne tutaj Pomoc:Nazwy własne :Devamors (dyskusja) 07:56, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Być może odkopuję temat, jednakże nie chciałbym po raz kolejny pisać tego samego tematu... Postanowiłem troszkę uporządkować nasz słowniczek (mam nadzieję, iż nie przyznałem sobie zbyt dużej autonomii) i chciałbym poznać wasze uwagi i/lub propozycje. Odsyłam do słowniczka, a szczególnie do strony dyskusji, gdzie umieściłem małe podsumowanie moich działań oraz planów. Zależy mi szczególnie na opinii administratorów.... Pozdrawiam :) --Ozpl (dyskusja) 18:10, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) Tytuł Nie wydaję mi się, że Wrath of The Lich King to KLĄTWA Króla Lisza... Aleksander Murzyn 20:29, mar 8, 2010 (UTC)Aleksander Murzyn :Słuszna uwaga, źle to przetłumaczyłem. Gniew jest bardziej adekwatnym tłumaczeniem. Odznaki Cześć, jak już pewnie zauważyliście, wczoraj na WoWWiki zostały wprowadzone odznaki. Zdobywanie coraz lepszych odznak będzie dla edytorów wyróżnieniem, nagrodą za aktywność na danej wiki. Ma na celu zachęcanie użytkowników do dalszego działania, stworzenie pewnego rodzaju rywalizacji, ale przede wszystkim dobrą zabawę ; ] Wprowadzając to "urozmaicenie" na wikie, od razu ustawiliśmy obrazki i nazwy odznak na związane z WoWem, jednak administrator wiki może to zmienić : ) Co o tym myślicie, podoba Wam się ten pomysł? : ) Pozdrawiam -- MagdaH 08:14, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) :Szczerze? Po pierwsze taki zabieg powinna zostać omówiona z którymś z administratorów przed jego wykonaniem. Po drugie nie uważam, aby jakieś odznaki miały w sposób znaczący wpłynąć na wowwiki. A jeśli już, to być może na ilość, która nie zawsze idzie w parze z jakością. : :Kto wie, może to nie będzie głupie. Ale nic nie znaczące artykuły powinny być karane :P : ::O to się nie martw. Od tego jestem, żeby sprawdzać, co piszą poszczególni redaktorzy i ewentualnie wyciągać konsekwencje. :: Teksty Czy możemy do głównego menu, do pierwszej zakładki (Na Wiki) dodać nową kartę "Teksty"? Myślę, że sporo osób mogłby być zainteresowanych polskimi wersjami tekstów np. Hellscream. Sam z miłą chęcią czasem bym przetłumaczył tego typu tekst. Devamors (dyskusja) 15:06, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) :Jeśli dobrze znam tą wiki, a jestem tu już od jakiegoś czasu, to nie ma na razie żadnych tekstów przetłumaczonych prosto ze strony battle.net/wow więc tworzenie nowej, pustej 'karty' mija się z celem. Gdy już będzie kilka takich tekstów przetłumaczonych to według mnie wtedy można o tym pomyśleć, jednak na razie lepiej byłoby się skupić na aktualizacji i dopracowywaniu aktualnie istniejących artykułów (np. Thrall gdzie brakuje wiele sekcji względem artykułu na serwisie wowpedia.org). Chotimir (dyskusja) 15:46, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Podejrzewam, że aby móc opublikować na stronie któreś z opowiadań (sam kiedyś "dla sportu" przetłumaczyłem "Edge of Night") musielibyśmy wystąpić do Blizzarda o zgodę, bo to już nie w kij dmuchał. Zresztą - ja nie czuję się na siłach, żeby takowych tłumaczeń dokonać, bo mój warsztat jest zbyt ubogi, co zresztą sam widziałem po tłumaczeniu ww. opowiadania. Morpheius (talk) 19:41, sie 28, 2014 (UTC):: Szablony Ten temat też chyba warto przenieść z dyskusji użytkownika do strony głównej. Z tego co się orientuję, mamy problem z szablonem tooltip. Pozwolę tu sobie zacytować własną odpowiedź z mojej dyskusji: "Zerknąłem na ten plik i porównałem z wersją live. Fragment kodu, który powoduje, że ten tooltip wisi nad tekstem znajduje się w pliku rozszerzenia - extensions/wikia/Qualaroo/css/Qualaroo.scss. Wystarczyłoby usunąć fragment position:absolute; Jeżeli do tego pliku nie można się dostać, to w podanym przez Chotimira powyżej Common.css wystarczy do klasy .tooltip dodać position: initial !important; którego parametr !important będzie miał wyższy priorytet i właściwość css zostanie nadpisana. Natomiast co do ikonki, jej kod należałoby po prostu wkleić do kodu tooltipa i wzorem angielskiej wiki dać float:right;" Także, jeżeli zostanie odblokowany, któryś z dwóch plików css wymienonych wyżej, damy radę to poprawić. I druga sprawa, brakuje nam sekcji HoTS. Devamors (dyskusja) 08:06, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) :Szablony HotS-section oraz HotS-inline dodane. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o pliki .css to nie są one zablokowane, a dostępne jedynie dla administratorów. Choćbym chciał, to nie mam możliwości zmiany uprawnień dla kogokolwiek w kwestii adminowania, gdyż sam nie posiadam SysOpa. Morpheius (talk) 17:17, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) Pomoc na wiki Cześć! Pisałem do jednego z administratorów, jednak nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Może tutaj się uda. :) Jestem Baakamono, jeden z polskich helperów. Jestem tutaj po to, by zapytać, czy jest coś, w czym mógłbym pomóc na WoW Wiki? Mam tu na myśli dosłownie wszystko, od pomocy w projektowaniu wyglądu wiki aż do zadań dla bota. Dajcie mi znać, jeśli mógłbym w czymś pomóc. Pozdrawiam, — 「Baakamono」「napisz」 15:35, paź 21, 2014 (UTC). Przeniesienie wiki do wowpedii Cześć, Temat był już nieco poruszany ale po raz kolejny, tym razem na większą skalę chciałbym rozpocząć dyskusję na temat przeniesienia naszej wiki pod skrzydła wowpedia.org. Głównym powodem dla mnie jest fakt, że kopiując artykuły z wowpedii nie możemy ich u nas wiernie odtworzyć. Szablony nie działają tak jakbym chciał, mimo licznych edycji plików .css i .js nie da się tego tak fajnie zrobić. Jakie były by korzyści z przejścia? * dużo szersza strona, co oznacza, że będzie dużo przejrzyściej * wszystkie szablony skopiowane z angielskiej wowpedii działały by dokładnie jak w oryginale * dużo mniej zachodu z kopiowaniem artykułów * cała baza została by przeniesiona Właśnie skończyłem sesję i mam bardzo dużo czasu, który mógłbym poświęcić na wszelkie sprawy z przeniesieniem wiki. Nie wiem jak by to dokładnie wyglądało oraz czy do tego potrzeba sysopa, ale chyba warto spróbować, bo wydaje mi się że to była by wielkia zmiana na plus ;) Co o tym sądzicie? Chotimir (dyskusja) 21:22, lut 15, 2015 (UTC) :Na tej wikii nubek jest ze mnie srogi, ale jestem też jednym z nielicznych aktywnych, więc co mi tam... :) Nie obcowałem z angielską WowWikią na tyle ile bym chciał, by zaopatrzonym być w elementarną wiedzę, bo i tak cały materiał czerpię rzeczonej wowpedii... W teorii wydaje się to być dobre rozwiązanie, bo zdarzało mi się poprawiać szablony/format stron (z prostymi poprawkami nie ma problemu, ale czas to pieniążek :), jednakże idea bez technicznej wiedzy jest raczej mierną opcją, tj. co stanie się z nowymi, a starymi artykułami czy chociażby polityka wikii. Chciałbym takie rzeczy wiedzieć na starcie, nie w trakcie, więc o ile będzie gdzieś tekst w który będę się mógł wczytać, będę w stanie dać mój stu-procentowy głos (uwielbiam takie niby-niepotrzebne pierdółki). Na chwilę obecną - brzmi interesująco, ale potrzebna mi opinia i wiedza biegłych. :) --Ozpl (dyskusja) 21:36, lut 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Ja generalnie też jestem za, zresztą pamiętam, że jak miało miejsce przeniesienie oryginalnej angielskiej wowwiki do wowpedii (czyli generalnie do Curse'a), to proponowano to również i nam. Przeszkodą może być to (chyba, że się mylę), że żaden z obecnie aktywnych administratorów, czyli Chotimir czy ja nie mamy uprawnień SysOpa, a to może być wymagane. Swego czasu rozmawiałem z Sahibem, naszym SysOpem na temat nadania mi uprawnień, ten stwierdził jednak, że na skutek jakichś dziwnych zmian w panelu/politykach wikia.com nie może on, mimo że jest adminem o najszerszych uprawnieniach, nadawać rangi SysOpa. Dlatego trzeba by sprawdzić, czy SysOp jest potrzebny do przeprowadzenia migracji, jeśli tak, to trzeba by sprawę omówić z Sahibem. Morpheius (talk) 07:28, lut 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nie mam żadnego porównania z pisaniem artykułów na wowpedii, ale jeżeli szablony mają działać tak jak powinny, a cała nasza baza artykułów zostanie przeniesiona to chyba same plusy :) Jeszcze pytanie czysto formalne, co wtedy z nazwą? Zostajemy przy Wowwiki Polska, czy też zmieniamy się w Wowpedia Polska? :::::Napisałem 'sugestię' stworzenia nowej wiki na oficjalnej stronie gamepedia.com. Zobaczymy co odpiszą. Chotimir (dyskusja) 17:34, lut 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Według mnie nie ta kolejność. Najpierw należałoby sprawdzić, czy w ogóle mamy możliwości techniczne, by przenieść wowwiki (która wtedy automatycznie stała by się Wowpedią Polska, to nie ulega wątpliwości), bo jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się przenoszenie pewnie ponad 3000 stron (wliczając szablony) z wikii do gamepedii. Morpheius (talk) 11:18, lut 18, 2015 (UTC) :Poprzez jednego z adminów angielskiej wowpedii skontaktowałem się z pracownikiem Curse. Są zadowoleni, że chcemy dołączyć do społeczności wowpedii :D Przeniosą wszystkie artykuły wraz z historią, wszystkie obrazy i użytkowników. Proces przenosin powinien się niedługo rozpocząć, być może jeszcze w tym tygodniu będziemy pod skrzydłami wowpedii ;) Chotimir (dyskusja) 17:07, lut 23, 2015 (UTC) POLSKA WOWPEDIA Polska Wowpedia jest już rzeczywistością! LINK By się zalogować z konta Wikii musicie skorzystać z opcji Reclaim account. Wszystkie artykuły wraz z historią zostały przeniesione. Co do obrazów to istnieje wspólna baza dla wszystkich wowpedii, przez co kilku obrazów może brakować, ale z tym sobie szybko poradzimy. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań piszcie do mnie tutaj lub na wowpedii ;) Chotimir (dyskusja) 16:58, lut 25, 2015 (UTC) :Wygląda to bardzo ładnie, tylko kilka pytań: przez poradzenie sobie z obrazami masz na myśli ręczne przenoszenie? Bo kilka brakujących elementów już widziałem i zastanawiam się czy mam dodać je ręcznie... Druga sprawa: strona ma problemy z załadowaniem - to pewnie przejściowe, jednakże wolę napisać dla pewności... :) Ostatnia rzecz: szablony. Są tam wszystkie szablony z wowpedii plus te zrobione przez nas (jednostki z Warcraft 3 miały bodajże w pełni autorski szablon)? Sprawy czysto techniczne, jednakże mam wątpliwości, a wolę się upewnić... :P Z góry dzięki, --Ozpl (dyskusja) 17:55, lut 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Co do tego sam jeszcze na 100% nie wiem. Jak na razie pracownik Curse'a tam dział i nie chcę mu w żaden sposób przeszkadzać. Więc tak na prawdę działać zacznę tam od jutra lub pojutrza. Wtedy już na pewno wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnię ;) Chotimir (dyskusja) 17:59, lut 25, 2015 (UTC) :::A ja mam pytanie - udało się komuś z Was przenieść swój profil stąd do wowpedii? Bo u mnie niby to zrobiło, ale nie mam możliwości zalogowania się na swoje konto... Morpheius (talk) 09:45, lut 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Spróbuj zalogować się korzystając z loginu 'Morpheius660'. Mi się udało przenieść i chciałem połączyć 2 konta, ale coś poszło nie tak, bo na jedno konto nie mam dostępu a drugie mam bez uprawnień :D Chotimir (dyskusja) 10:07, lut 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tzn. teoretycznie mnie loguje, przechodzi na pustą stronę, która teoretycznie powinna przekierować na główną po zalogowaniu i nic, jak zalogowany nie byłem, tak nie jestem. A z innym loginem też nie działa. Morpheius (talk) 10:33, lut 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::A próbowałeś resetować hasło albo logować się na angielskiej wowpedii? Chotimir (dyskusja) 11:18, lut 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Już sobie przypomniałem, co jest nie tak... Otóż jak angielska Wowwiki migrowała do Curse'a również nie mogłem przenieść swojego konta. Więc założyłem nowe, na ten sam adres mailowy, ale z innym nickiem, bo teoretycznie konto istniało, ale nie mogłem się doń dostać. Więc teraz być może nie mogę go przenieść przez konflikt adresów mailowych. Spróbuję, czy zmiana maila tutaj coś da. Morpheius (talk) 14:08, lut 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sprawa pierwsza: wyszukiwarka na Wowpedii nie działa, przez pewien "przejściowy problem". Po drugie: Morpheius dalej działa na tej wiki - z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? Po trzecie: obrazy - da się przenieść je automatycznie czy poprawki i nowe zdjęcia będzie trzeba zgrywać ręcznie? --Ozpl (dyskusja) 11:08, lut 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Działam tutaj, ponieważ moje konto na wowpedii nie działa, a nie uśmiecha mi się działać na jakimś innym, pod innym nickiem, transfer konta się nie udał, już napisałem w tej sprawie do pomocy technicznej Curse'a, ciekawe, czy coś rozwiążą. Jeśli uda im się przetransferować moje konto, to zacznę tam pisać, po prostu przekleję edycje stąd tam. Póki nie działa, zostaję tutaj. Morpheius (talk) 11:24, lut 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::No więc teoretycznie przetransferowałem konto, ale jedynie z nickiem Morpheius660 się udało. Co więcej na razie coś nie do końca działa, bo np. zliczarka edycji wskazuje okrągłe 0, mimo że przeniosłem edycje, które robiłem ostatnio tutaj. Czekam na naprawę. Morpheius (talk) 17:41, lut 28, 2015 (UTC)